A Painful Flashback
by Thunderbee LFA
Summary: Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were launched to Earth. When they land, they go through nothing but pain until they each found a family to live with. A oneshot and prequel to two fanfics.


This is rated K+. Just in case

* * *

It was cold, wet, dark and frightening. I was alone to fend for myself. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I walked down a street. I couldn't find shelter, I couldn't find anything for me to stay in. All I could find was an alley.

_I hope Bumblebee's all right._

I whimpered a little. I didn't know what to do next since I can't find Bumblebee. I went in the alley and laid on the cold ground. I closed my optics and went into recharge.

It was the next day. The sunlight was bright enough to wake me up. I opened my optics and stood up, but I was still tired. I walked out of the alley, trying to forget the image of Megatron killing my family. I didn't see any humans. I walked out, a little scared. I walked down a sidewalk, trying to find the alley that Bumblebee was in. I was too young to know that I had weapons, but I wouldn't hurt anyone. I looked in every alley but I couldn't find him.

"Where? Where could he be?"

I whimpered to myself. I was still a little scared, I didn't know much about this odd place. I saw one human and stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want to be seen because I didn't know what they'd do to me. There was another alley near them, I quietly went in the alley without them seeing me. After three minutes..... they left. I was too scared to go on, I was too scared to even go three inches on the sidewalk. I stayed in the alley until it was night time.

I sat on the cold, hard ground. hoping that Bumblebee was OK. Then I heard a small whimper coming from the left side of me. I stood up, walked to a trash can that had fallen on it's side and looked in it. That's when I found Bumblebee. I was extremely happy that I found my friend, but I had to protect him since he's just a sparkling. I got him out of the trash can and hugged him but I didn't hug him tightly, just enough to where I can warm him up. I still had to find a better place to stay in than an alley.

"C'mon lil' buddy. Let's find a better place to stay in."

I smiled at Bumblebee, but I noticed the humans were out. I carefully walked out and tried not to bump into anyone. The sun was shining off of my armor, which was dirty enough to not reflect the sun's rays. I slipped under a parked car, panting. I held Bumblebee tightly and ran out, but this time I hit a pole. I accidentally dropped Bumblebee right before I hit the pole. My whole torso and face were hurting. Bumblebee cried a little. I comfort him for a minute, picked him back up and started to walk in pain. It was a few miles before I stopped walking. I was about to give up and call it a day because people wouldn't want to help us. Bumblebee whimpered and wanted me to keep going even if I was in pain. He wanted me to go somewhere that isn't an alley. I slowly nobbed and started to walk again.

I was losing energy and was also losing strength. All I wanted was this to stop, I wanted someone to take us home and care for us. I walked down the sidewalk with a dent in my torso. I was hurting, crying and limping. I had paralyzed my left leg a little when I hit the pole. I was in more pain than I thought but I kept going and ignored the pain. Bumblebee whimpered and wanted me to rest up. There was nowhere to rest though, I just kept walking. I went two hundred feet more and reached a grassy field. I ran over there and saw some humans. But I didn't care. I stopped and laid down on the ground with Bumblebee right next to me. I was still panting and hurting though.

_Me and Bumblebee wouldn't be going through this pain if the war never started._

I was crying a little. Bumblebee looked at me with sad optics. I looked at him and managed to smile a little. I rubbed his shiny gold-ish yellow helmet and started to comfort him. He was a little shaky and scared. I sat up and put him in between my legs, calming him down. His gears were humming quietly, a sign that he relaxed. I kept rubbing his helmet so he wouldn't be scared, but he was still shaky. I started to think that he saw a Decepticon kill his family. But my story was different. I was enough of a glitchead to even try to take down a Decepticon. That's how I had other dents in me. I stood up, picked Bumblebee up and walked again. I walked to an abandoned building. I smiled because an abandoned building is better than an alley.

I went into the building. I didn't know that it was a shelter for homeless people and abandoned pets. I didn't know that it was still running. I walked upstairs and saw a note on the floor. I held Bumblebee in my right arm, picked the note up and read it.

_Dear our lovely employee. We have great news that the shelter won't close down. But we have to pay attention to the bills. We'll start the shelter back up Friday at 8:00 AM. Love..._

The name on the note was too faded to read but it started with the letter 'M'. I put the note back on the stairs and continued to go up until we were at the third floor. I opened the door and there was a long hall with about twenty eight rooms. I smiled in delight and went to the fourth room on the left. It was pretty big, either that or I was small enough to _think_ it was big. Bumblebee wiggled his door wings in happiness. There were three beds and some kind of cage. I didn't know what the small cage was for but I paid no processor to it and got on one of the beds with Bumblebee. The bed was like a cloud. I kept smiling to 'Bee, who was smiling right back at me.

"Finally. Some place where we can stay and sleep."

I was very happy at the time. I laid down and let out a sigh of relief. Then the door opened a little. I looked at it and was on high alert. I looked down and saw a furry four legged....thing. It jumped up on the bed and rubbed it's side against me. It's threat level wasn't that high though. It walked over towards 'Bee and....sniffed him. I tried to shoo it away but it just sniffed me. It let out a meow and purred. I stroke it's fur and it's purr was even louder. I had no idea what it was but I thought it wouldn't hurt to have it around. I laid on the bed again and started to close my optics. Bumblebee was already asleep with the furry. I slowly started to go to sleep.

It was in the morning when I woke up because of a loud noise. The furry was still on the bed and it looked at the door. Bumblebee was still sleeping. I gently picked him up, got off the bed, went to the door and peeked out of it. I saw some humans walking in the hall. I quickly went back in the room and under the bed. The furry was hiding with us. Bumblebee had woken up and was confused. He whined a little but I stopped him when a human male came in. I went back with Bumblebee a little father under the bed, not wanting to be seen. The furry also backed up with me and Bumblebee. Another human male came in.

"After we get rid of these beds, we're going to put in the new ones and start working on the building." The male, who was muscular, said to the skinny male.

"Yup. I just wonder where that cat went to. He was in his cage last night." The skinny male went down on one knee and lifted the head of the bed up. I went back some more but hit the wall. I made a 'clunk' noise when I hit it.

"Hey. Did you hear that, Drake?" The skinny male looked over at the bed that me, Bumblebee and the furry were under.

_Oh god. This isn't good._

I was panicked. I held Bumblebee tight and was about to run out, but the muscular male lifted the bed up and dragged it upward.

_For the love of Pri-_

The male picked me up. I had left Bumblebee on the floor. I was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Hey, Jerry. Look at what I found." The muscular male showed me to the skinny one.

"What is it?" He asked. The muscular male shrugged.

"Let...me...GO!" I kept struggling. The furry ran out and bit the muscular male on his right leg and attacked him. I got out of his grip, jumped down and got Bumblebee.

"Get this cat off of me!" The muscular male said then fell on the floor. The skinny male grabbed me and the furry. He took us downstairs, went to the door, opened it and threw us out. I got up and dusted Bumblebee off. The furry was licking the dust off of itself. I sighed and walked down the sidewalk with the furry following me. I was sad. All I wanted was a nice loving home...But that wasn't going to happen. I cried all the way down the sidewalk. The furry stopped and sat down. I stopped walking and looked at it.

"Your sad too, huh?" I asked it. It went to me, laid down on it's stomach and put it's head on my right foot. Bumblebee was leaning forward and wanted to pet the furry. I put him near it and he gently petted it's head. We saw a few humans come by. I put Bumblebee back in my arms and continued to walk down the street. The sun was starting to go down. I quickly found another alley and went in it. The furry followed us in there. Bumblebee was shivering but I didn't have anything to cover him with. I saw a blanket in a box next to me. I got the blanket out and wrapped Bumblebee up in it to keep him warm. The sun was halfway down and it started to get cold. I was now shivering myself. The furry didn't seem cold though. I sat on the ground and sighed. I laid back and waited for the sun to go down completely. I started to slowly close my optics.

The relaxation didn't last long. Bumblebee started to cry. A young human female came by and I was sure she heard Bumblebee. Then I had an idea. I found a card and a pen, wrote Bumblebee's name in the card and put it in the blanket with him. I picked the furry up and got in the dumpster with it. I opened the top a little to see whats going on. The female was in the alley and went to Bumblebee. She picked him up, got the card out and read it.

"Bumblebee?" She looked like she was smiling. I smiled and was very happy for Bumblebee. "Who left you here? Guess I have to take care of you." She walked out of the alley with Bumblebee in her arms. Me and the furry got out of the dumpster and watched the female take Bumblebee home with her.

"Finally. Now Bumblebee doesn't have to go through the pain." I smiled. But I missed him already. I felt a drop of water land on my helmet. I picked the furry up again and ran to find something else to stay in. I almost tripped when I stepped in a ditch but I didn't fall. I kept running and the rain was pouring on me and the furry. I had my optics closed and couldn't see. I bumped into something and fell backwards. I opened my optics and looked up to see a young female. She kneeled down to me and the furry. She stroke my helmet.

"Are you and the cat OK?" She asked me. I nobbed and was shivering. She held my right arm and stoop up.

"Whe-where are you ta-taking us?" I asked her.

"To my house to care for you and the cat." She smiled and walked down the sidewalk with me and the furry. I smiled and looked up.

"Re-really?" I had energon tears of joy.

"Of course." She said cheerfully. I smiled and cried in joy when she took us to her house.

The End....For now.


End file.
